


Watched the Last Star Falling

by Va1kyrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Facebook Prompt, M/M, Meeting after a long time apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Va1kyrie/pseuds/Va1kyrie
Summary: Dean saves Claire Novak from being mugged at knife point, unaware of who she is. Castiel Novak arrives to pick her up and the men are both left stunned at being in each other's company after two decades of being apart.Title taken from the Fields of Athenry song.Plot bunny from DESTIEL FOREVER facebook group, Ms Jennifer Hawks.Hope this is what she was thinking of x





	Watched the Last Star Falling

Dean hated Thursdays. He was always broke because he wasn’t due his wages until Friday, so it meant walking to and from work because he had no money for gas. It also meant cooking his own dinner because his brother worked late Thursdays. Thursdays also meant the college students in his area were partying, it being the last day before they went home for the weekend. So he was walking home late, just after half past nine, it was dark, he was hungry, and with the bass thumping from the surrounding houses, he knew he was going to be up all night. He lived in a not so kind area of town, a place called Westside. It was full of cheap housing for the students, but it also housed a couple of drug dealers, which meant a few shady characters would hang about, a mugging or two every week. All the thieves were just looking for some cash to feed their habit but it didn’t make it any less serious for the victims. He was walking with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans when he heard a familiar commotion.

“Just give me your purse and I won’t hurt you.”

“Just leave me alone!!”

Dean followed the noise, down a small alley between two houses. He saw a young girl as he rounded the corner, decked out to go to a party, short skirt, black fishnet tights, and boots. The man threatening her had a knife, a short skinny one, about three inches long, a paring knife from a kitchen. They were sharp as hell, and could easily kill someone despite their small size.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, distracting the would-be mugger. He walked passed the girl, keeping his pace steady towards the man. “Put the knife down and _I_ won’t hurt you.”

The man bristled, backing up. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Why aren’t you threatening me?” Dean smirked almost lazily, still advancing. “Am I not your type? Only pick on girls do you?”

“Get the fuck back!!” He shouted and slashed the knife. The knife caught Dean’s arm when he defended himself. Dean cursed and grab the man’s arm, the one with the knife, and pulled him around to pin his arm behind his back. The man grunted in pain as ligaments tore but didn’t drop the knife. Dean yanked the knife from his hand. He let go and the man ran, holding his injured arm. Dean made sure he left before turning around to look at the girl. At first glance Dean would have said the girl was in her early twenties, but now that Dean was actually looking at her, Dean could tell she was only about fifteen.

“So you’re not supposed to be about this late are you?”

“What’s it to you?”

Dean wasn’t in the mood for fighting with this girl as well and he tossed his phone at her. “Call your parents to pick you up. We’ll stay here until they come.”

“But—”

“Just do it, kid. I’m hungry and I want to go home.”

She swore at him and called her father to come and get her.

“Stay on the phone Claire. Just until I get there. You said you were going to—ugh never mind, we’ll talk about it when you’re home.” Claire just nodded, rather than answer. She was in enough trouble as it was without her father thinking she was taking a tone with him.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up beside them and a man got out. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of the tall, dark haired man get out of the ugly brown station wagon. He watched the man put his daughter into the back of the car without a word.

“Thank you…” the man trailed off as he recognised Dean. “Is that… Dean?”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied, almost shyly. “Got a daughter now, eh?”

“Uh, yeah. Claire. She uhh… I thought you’d left town? To be an engineer, I thought.”

“That was a long ass time ago, man. Look, glad your kid is safe, but I gotta go,” Dean said as he turned to go.

“Dean, wait no, just thank you,” Cas said, his voice so incredibly sincere. He hadn’t changed a bit.

“Any time,” Dean winked at him, all bravado. “Just don’t make it any time.”

He waved but Cas caught sight of the blood on his jacket. “You’re injured.”

“I’m fine, see you later, Cas.”

“Get in the car and I’ll take you home and patch it up for you,” Cas said and took him by the elbow and steered him towards the car. “I’m not taking no for an answer. It’s the least I can do.” Dean sighed heavily and went along with it.  What could go wrong?

 


End file.
